dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Tamayama Tetsuji
Profile *'Name:' 玉山鉄二 *'Name (romaji):' Tamayama Tetsuji *'Nicknames:' Tamatetsu, T2, Tet-kun *'Profession:' Actor and former model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kyoto, Japan *'Height:' 182cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Wife and three older sisters *'Talent agency:' MERRYGOROUND About Tetsuji This model turned actor is a popular TV and film star who has starred in many TV shows, films, commercials and music videos. The youngest of four children, he had always loved sports and was his high school track and field top athlete. During this time he worshipped his Senpai Kashiwabara Takashi which made him decide to tread into showbiz. He joined a modelling competition and was then active in CHECKMATE and many other fashion magazines. After graduating from high school he officially became an actor and made his TV debut in Naomi He received his big break in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger as GaoSilver and overnight became a hero to children and housewives. Hereafter, a load of film and television work followed, including Tokyo Love Cinema, Rikon Bengoshi, ROCKERS, Tengoku no Honya, Nana and so on. In 2005, he landed his first leading roles both on the big and small screen in Brother Beat and Gyakkyou nine. TV Shows *Ame ga Furu to Kimi wa Yasashii (Hulu, 2017) *Hanzai Shokogun (Tokai TV & WOWOW, 2017) *Samurai Gourmet (野武士のグルメ) (Netflix, 2017) *Soshite, Dare mo Inaku Natta (NTV, 2016) *Godan (WOWOW, 2015) *Watashi to Iu Na no Hensokyoku (Fuji TV, 2015) *Massan (NHK, 2014) *LINK (WOWOW, 2013) *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *One no Kanata ni ~Chichi to Musuko no Nikkouki Tsuiraku Jikou~ (WOWOW, 2012) *Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) *Zouka no Mitsu (WOWOW, 2011) *Shiawase ni Narou yo as Katagiri Takuma (Fuji TV, 2011, ep7) *BOSS 2 as Katagiri Takuma (Fuji TV, 2011) *Chushingura as Asano Takuminokami (TV Asahi, 2010) *Sayonara Aruma as Arikawa Naoya (NHK, 2010) *Sunao ni Narenakute as Ichihara Kaoru (Fuji TV, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi as Oura Ryugo (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense as Tadano Masayuki (WOWOW, 2010) *BOSS as Katagiri Takuma (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin as Uesugi Kagetora (NHK, 2009) *Prisoner as Izawa Keigo (WOWOW, 2008) *Boshi as Kawahara Goro (NHK, 2008) *Wild Life (NHK, 2008) *Bara no nai Hanaya as Kamiyama Shun (Fuji TV, 2008, ep8-11) *Ushi ni Negai wo: Love & Farm as Takashimizu Takashi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Mayonaka no March as Yokoken (WOWOW, 2007) *Bokutachi no Sensou as Kamoshita Yuji (TBS, 2006) *Dare Yori mo Mama wo Aisu as Kamon Akira (TBS, 2006) *Zutto Ai Takatta (Fuji TV, 2006) *Brother Beat as as Sakurai Tatsuya (TBS, 2005) *Hiroshima Showa 20 nen 8 Gatsu Muika as Ohara Yasuhide (TBS, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 as Honda Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2005) *Hoshino Senichi Monogatari (TBS, 2005) *Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni as Yuki Kazuya (Fuji TV, 2004) *Nouka no Yome ni Naritai as Nozomi (NHK, 2004) *Rikon Bengoshi as Honda Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2004) *[[Division 1|Division 1 Stage 5 "2H"]] as Shikama Satoshi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Hakoiri Musume as Koizumi Junpei (KTV, 2003) *Tokyo Love Cinema as Hyuga Eiji (Fuji TV, 2003) *Message (NTV, 2003) *Bara no Jyujika as Kamiyama Kyosuke (Fuji TV, 2002) *Mayonaka wa Betsu no Kao (NHK, 2002) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger as Gao Silver (TV Asahi, 2001-2002) *Summer Snow as Gang leader (TBS, 2000, ep6-7) *Utsukushii Hito (TBS, 1999, ep5) *Tengoku no Kiss as Kudo Masashi (TV Asahi, 1999) *Naomi (Fuji TV, 1999, ep9) Movies *Lupin III (2014) *Judge! (2014) *Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *Tsuna Hiichatta! (2012) *Bakugyaku Family / Bakugyaku Kazoku (2011) *Star Protector Dog / Hoshi Mamoru Inu (2011) *Hankyu Densha (2011) *Elevator to the Gallows / Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) *Norwegian Wood / Norway no Mori (2010) *The Seaside Motel (2010) *The Vulture / Hagetaka (2009) *Goemon (2009) *The Glorious Team Batista 2 / General Rouge no Gaisen (2009) *Waiting for Good News / Kafuu wo Machiwabite (2009) *Team Batista no Eikou / Chiimu Bachisuta no Eikou (2008) *Silver Season / Giniro no Season (2008) *Bullets Over Tears / Freesia (2007) *Presents~The Key of Love~ / Presents~Aikagi~ (2006) *NANA 2 (2006) *The Letters / Tegami (2006) *Check It Out, Yo (2006) *Who's Camus Anyway? / The Bored Murderer / Kamyu Nante Shiranai (Cameo) (2006) *Pray (2005) *NANA (2005) *All Out Nine-Field Of Nightmares / Gyakkyou Nine (2005) *Koibumi Hiyori~Ikarusu no Koibito Tachi (2004) * Heaven's Bookstore - The Light of Love / Tengoku no Honya~Koibi~ (2004) *CASSHERN (2004) *Eiko (2004) *ROCKERS (2003) *To Sing of Love / Koi ni Utaeba (2002) *Samurai Girl 21 (2002) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Hi no Yama Hoeru (2001) Endorsements *LOTTE Acuo chewing gum (2011) *Nicole Menswear (2011) *Subaru Trezia (2010) *Sports Development Center - BIG (2010) *Casio mobile phone "W62CA" (2008) *UHA sugar e-ma candy throats (2008) *Satsuma Shuzo "Satsuma whitecap wave black and white" (2008-2011) *Uniqlo Premium Down (2007) *Toyota Ractis (2007) *Santen FX Eye drops (2003-2007) *Suntory (2005) *Acecook Noodle (2005) *Glico ZACS (2004) *ECC Shonen (2003) *Kagome (2003) *P & G (2002) *Meiji Chocolate (2000) External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com *Dorama.info *IMDB.com Category:JActor